Yugioh: Meeting under a Sakura Tree
by Tsuki-Neko-Chan
Summary: Yuki is your average everyday rock star, until someone she thought was gone for good returns into her life. Now her and her band have to try keeping a couple of psychotic madmen from killing her best friend and his rival. What's a teen to do?
1. A promise

Neko: Hello there! Well then, this happens to be my first story, so lets see how this turns out then, shall we?

Kaiba: Probably not any good.

Neko: Don't make me ask the bunny to lock you in the closet with Jonouchi!

Kaiba: …

Neko: That's what I thought! Anyways, Yugi, disclaimer please!

Yugi: Ahem, Tsuki-Neko, doesn't own anything, except for her characters-!

-push-

Yugi: Gaaah!-falls of stage-

Neko: YUGI!

Bakura: -smirks- Or whatever crappy extra plot line she throws in.

Neko: Bakura you son of a B**tch! –chases Bakura around with Millennium Rod- GET BACK HERE!

Bakura: NO F*CKIN WAY YOU CRAZY WOMAN!

Kaiba: Can you please put down that rod!

Ryou: Um, enjoy the story.

* * *

A quiet stillness filled the air as the two brunettes looked toward the tall tree. Sakura petals fell to their feet.

"Do you really have to go?" The young girl asked.

The small boy turns to her and solemnly replies "Yes."

The girl sighs, then looks up to the boy with her icy blue orbs, tear building up on the rims of her eyes. I-I understand."

Neither of them moved, afraid that the other would end up disappearing before their eyes, as the Petals continued to fall in silent rythm.

The boy finally breaks the tension by reaching into his back pocket, and retrieving a small photograph, and handed it to the small girl.

"Here… to remember us by."

The girl hesitantly took the photo in her small hands, tears still falling on her cheeks.

"A-at least promise me something, Seto." She whispered.

"Yes Yuki?"

The girl wipes her tears, and a new determination shines in her eyes.

"Even though Gozaburo is adopting you and Mokie… Promise me, that you'll find us again one day."

Seto looked into Yuki's eyes once again and nodded.

"I promise."

* * *

Whew! Finally got the first chapter up!

Yami Marik: Hmph! Slacker…

Do you want to end up in the same condition as Bakura?

Yami Marik: Um…

Ryuo: Speaking of which… where is my Yami?

***Smirk*** Oh, tied up to a chair in the closet…watching Tellitubbies.

Bakura: -In other room- DEAR RA, SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!

Yami Marik: ***Passes Out***

**Read and Revew everyone!**


	2. Meeting the Band

Neko: Well, I'm back!

Kaiba: Great, now PLEASE try not to kill our main cast, we kind of need them!

HEY! Bakura isn't dead… just a bit traumatized ^-^.

Yami Marik: I'm not sure whether to be scared, or proud.

Neko: Be both!

Kaiba: …Neko doesn't own anything but her OC's.

Neko: Yeah, if I did own Yugioh, I would be richer than Kai.

Kaiba: Whatever.

* * *

-Ten Years later-

_"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let em outI'm not afraid to cry every once in awhile even though_

_Goin' on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could have been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder getting' up getting' dressed livin' with this regret_

_But I know, if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_(To Say)_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could have been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Not seein' that lovin' you_

_That's what I was tryin' to do."_

"Man that was exhausting!" seventeen year-old Yuki sighed as she flopped on to the couch.

As she turned on the T.V., four other figure appeared in the doorway.

The tallest of the four, pixie-cut bronze colored hair and silvery grey eyes, walked over to the couch and sat on the cushion next to her. "I know, and what's worse is that we have a signing tomorrow, and another concert this Friday!" She grumbled. Akane Kamikaze, the guitarist of the group, Waiting CrossRoads.

The second girl, a bit shorter than Yuki, curled brown hair to her shoulders and chocolate eyes, took the comfy armchair to Akane's left "I know, and then our tour in America!" Yuna Kuran, the Bass player.

The final two girls, one with ebony colored hair (shoulder length) with ruby eyes; also the smallest being 5'2, and the other with wavy red hair (down to her waist) and grass green eyes, sat on the floor in front of the television set.

"And that's gonna take a looooooooooong time!" Hana Raito, the black haired drummer, chirped.

"Unfortunately." Isabo Kurosaki, the green-eyed pianist, moaned.

The five girls sighed in unison, while watching dueling channel. All of a sudden, Hana squealed.

"Look! Look! It's the recent results of Battle City! And Yugi Muto is in the finals!"

"Um, Flower girl, Yugi has the Millinium Puzzle, so obviously he got into the finals without breaking a sweat."

"Hmph! Doesn't mean that I can't be happy for him Akane! At least I'm not the one who has a thing for dice boy!" Hana smirked.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Akane picks up a pillow from off the couch and throws it in Hana's direction as the smaller girl dodged and began running around the room.

"Uh Oh, I think I made Ms. Devlin mad!" The drummer giggled as Akane cornered her.

"I'M SERIOUSLY GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!" The taller teen's face flushed.

"Um, shouldn't we stop them?" Isabo looked to Yuna worriedly.

"Nah."

"Yuna! You Traitor!"

"Zip it Flower Girl!"

Yuki rolls her eyes and turns back to the screen as Kaiba's results come up.

"I knew it! Seto made it!"

"HUH?" The other four girls turn to the singer, confusion written all over their faces.

"Seto already has six locater cards so he's in!" The brunette giggled.

"…She reminds me of a love-sick giddy high school girl." Akane mumbled.

Hana took this as an opportunity to move away from the now calm Akane to next to Yuki. "That's great snowy! I'm sure he'll do fine!"

"Course he will, this is Kaiba after all." Yuna replies in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yeah…"

Isabo grins, then lifts herself off the floor towartd her bedroom. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading to bed."

"We should too Akane." Yuna yawns, and starts heading to the shared bedroom next to the door Isabo walked into.

"Yeah."

After the two leave, Yuki stares at Hana, then shuts off the T.V. and walks with the smaller teen toward the bedroom.

"You've supported him all this time… I wonder, if he'll remember you when you see him again?"

Yuki smiles then answers. "He will, he promised me after all."

-Domino city stadium-

"Achoo!"

Mokuba Kaiba, turns to his older brother and laughs.

"Hey, Seto-Nii! I think someone out there is talking about you!"

Kaiba shrugs and turns back toward the entrance of the building.

"Mokuba, that's just an old superstition."

* * *

Neko: Well, there you have it, another chapter!

Ryou: Good for you! ^_^

Neko: I know! ^_^

Yami Yugi/Atem: Um…can anyone tell me what's wrong with Bakura?

Bakura: -**Twitching uncontrollably on floor**-

Neko: Oh right, don't worry! I'm gonna go call a psychiatrist right now! –runs into the other room-

Yugi: Read and Review!


	3. What the Hell?

Me: Well, I called a doctor for Kura-Kun… and they told me he'd have to go to a mental hospital for a while.

Kaiba: Great job authoress, we just lost one of our main cast characters!

Me: HEY! He'll be back in time for the dragon arc alright! Anyways, Yuna, be a dear and announce the disclaimer.

Yuna: ***Sigh*** Yugioh doesn't belong to Neko; neither does Scooby-Doo, Michael Jackson, Pinky and the Brain, OR Sherlock Holmes.

Me: ON WITH THE SHOW!

Note: Everything won't be exactly perfect; I'll add lines and words as well as taking them out (since people don't like the dubbed version as much)

* * *

"talking"

'thinking'

-Akane's POV-

'Man, my head hurts'

I thought as I opened my eyes. I was blinded by light at first, but then my eye's adjusted and realized the light was coming from the sun.

'…Wait, Sun?'

I look around and noticed that I was in the middle of an oasis, desert surrounded, I stand up and looked around, trying to figure out where the heck I am.

"HELLO?" Nothing answered.

"Great, now how the hell did I end up here?"

'Let's see… everyone went to bed, I woke up two hours later to get a drink and when I walked into the kitchen…' I paused.

"…I was attacked by giant robots."

I thought back to that moment, apparently robots somehow or another broke into our penthouse, (firing the guard when I get back) and when everyone else woke up they released some kind of toxic sleep gas.

"Great, just what the media needs, I can see the headlines now, **Popular Japanese Band gets Kidnapped by Giant Robots**, I mean seriously! What's next?"

Scooby-Doo get's abducted by Aliens?

Michael Jackson rises from the grave?

Pinky and the Brain FINALLY find a way to take over the world?!

I mean you mind as well say that Sherlock Holmes actually found out who stole the cookies from the damn cookie jar.

Suddenly, I hear two different screams from my right, one I didn't recognize, and the second sounded somehow familiar, in an annoying way.

"HANA!"

-Isabo's POV-

"C'mon Yugi! Wipe out that corporate suit!"

It's been about twenty minuets since I woke up in the middle of a forest next to THE king of Games, we were explaining to each other how got there until the old Geezer Gangsly decided to crash the party, saying that if Yugi lost the duel he gains his body out of here, which sounded WRONG on many levels I will not explain. Kuriboh just multiplied itself, saving Yugi's lifepoints, and now Yugi just finished explaining to the suit how you shouldn't underestimate the small.

"Activate face-down card. Behold the magic card, Rainbow Blessing!" Yugi shouts as the card on the field activates.

"When this card is combined with Kuriboh a great power is released!"

"WHAT? You expect to win with Rainbows and Fuzzballs?" Gangsly bellowed, (I think he's pissed because he doesn't think we take him seriously) "What kind of stunt is this!?"

"HEY! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH RAINBOWS, AND THAT FUZZBALL HAS A NAME YOU KNOW!?" I screamed at the man.

Yugi then shouted, "All right Kuriboh, form the rainbow arc!" as the cute ball of fuzz flew into the air creating a path from Yugi's side to the enemy.

"Now I shall summon, Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight, in Attack Mode!"

The monster appeared on the field, and I swear I can see Gangsly beginning to panic a little as Gaia began to run across the arc.

"Unfortunately for you, your cards are not my targets! I'm aiming directly for your lifepoints!"

"But how!? I analyzed every outcome of this duel!"

I smirked and replied, "Looks like you missed one!"

Yugi nodded than told his knight to attack the suit directly, causing Gangsly to disappear in a bright flash of light, while cursing at us.

"You little brats! I was so close to winning your bodies and leaving this virtual nightmare behind for good!"

Umm…TMI anyone?

As soon as he disappeared, Yugi staggered as I ran forward and grabbed his arm.

"You gonna be okay?" I asked.

I gave me a thankful smile and replied, "Yes, I'm just glad it's over with, at least for now."

"I second that. Thanks again Kuriboh!" I waved to the small monster as it disappeared.

Yugi turned back toward the lake as a door appeared and looked to me. "Let's go, we better find our friends before anymore of Noah's men do."

"Kay!" I skipped after him, letting the doorway close behind us.

* * *

Me: Well, there you have it!

Kaiba: I wasn't in this one.

Me: don't worry you'll get your screen time back…eventually. Anyways, Mokie dear, please announce our next story.

Mokuba: Next time on Yugioh! Akane and Hana reunite and now they have to survive with Tea Gardner and a Penguin, eventually they realize this bird isn't as cute and cuddly as it seems. Meanwhile Isabo and Yugi are trying to find a way through the maze, and Yuna is stuck with an annoying blonde with a Brooklyn accent! Be back soon!


	4. Of running and Penguins

**Neko: GOMEN! I'm sorry that I haven't been on in a while; math tests can be a real pain!**

**Kaiba: Tch, math, I don't see why you have a **

**problem with something so simple.**

**Neko: Well excuse me! I don't have a brain, or ego, the size of Brooklyn!**

**Jounuchi: HEY!**

**Neko: No offense Inu-Jonu! ^_^**

**Jounuchi: NOT HELPING!**

**Kaiba: *smirk***

**Neko: Anyways, I don't own anything, sometimes I wish I did though.**

**-Isabo's P.O.V.-**

"Is there no end to this hallway?"

Yugi, 'Yami must have switched back earlier', stopped next to me and replied, "Probably not, but we really don't have a choice."

"Hn, I guess your right."

The tri-hair colored teen spaced out for a few seconds, 'probably talking to the Pharaoh', then turned to me and smiled.

"Lets go Isabo-San."

We both took off back down the endless hallway.

**-Akane's P.O.V.-**

"HANA!"

I continued to run in the direction of the screams until I reached a deep gorge. I looked to my right and saw flower girl and another brunette lying on the dirt, both out cold. I ran to the two and checked their pulses.

'Phew, their both alright.'

"Hn?" Hana blinked open her eyes and they both landed on me. It became quite for a few moments until she sprang up and screeched, "AKANE-CHAN!," and tackled me to the ground, causing the other girl to wake up with a start.

"I'M SOOOOOO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!"

"Yeah, I'm glad too, now please LET GO." I pushed her off of me causing her to land back on the ground with a thump, then, scrambled back up on her feet with a smile on her face.

"Sorry about that, and you are?" I asked the brunette.

"Anzu, Mazaki Anzu."She raises her hand out.

"Kamikaze Akane." I took her hand and shook it.

"Now then, does anyone know where we are?" I asked her.

"Well…" She went into a pretty long explanation about how she got here with her friends and that some aqua-haired little brat was behind this virtual world, which, if I wasn't stuck here myself, sounded like a bunch of BS to me.

"So… now where do we go?" Hana, turned to look on all sides.

Then we heard a small screech that kind of sounded like a bus brake. When we looked to our left we saw a, what do you know, a penguin.

'What… the… Hell?'

**-Yuki's P.O.V-**

'Where am I?'

I'm not sure how long it's been, but it felt like hours, I can distinctly make out the sound of running water… a stream? As well as the sound of falling leaves, no, flower petals judging by the sweet smell.

I slowly open my eyes, and the first thing I see is a tree, a Sakura tree to be more precise. I look to my left to see, like I guessed, a stream, and smaller trees further off.

'I'm in a park… kind of reminds me of the place I last saw Seto.'

I stand up and stared at a forest not too far off, and sighed.

"Looks like I was able to get hiking into my schedule after all.

**-In a mansion somewhere else-**

"Man, I'm hungry."

"Well I'm Yuna, nice to meet you hungry." Yuna growled.

Jounochi just glared in reply.

From what Yuna can tell, they were walking in circles. Both ran into each other in the dining room of all places, and now they were walking down a hallway with what seemed to have no end. And in Yuna's case, add all of this together and you have one pissed off Yankee.

"So…how did you get here?" The blonde asked as the passed by what seemed to be the millionth door they crossed.

"Giant robots. You?"

Jounochi smirked and answered, "Hijacked Blimp."

Yuna couldn't help but to crack a smile.

'Maybe this won't be so bad.'

**-Hana's P.O.V.-**

We've been following the pretty birdie for a while now. We went through mountains, forests and a lot of grass, and finally reached a raft and not a very safe one either. When we reached land, after riding the raft for a while, I squealed. There were penguins EVERYWHERE.

"Oh god I'm in a virtual Antarctic Hell." Akane-Chan moaned as we walked up the long row of stairs.

When we reached the top we found a monument covered in sparkly penguin statues.

"Someone likes these birds a little too much." Anzu-Chan mumbled.

"No kidding." Akane-Chan replied.

I just giggled.

We opened the large stone doors to a long hallway with more Penguins inside.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Anzu-Chan called as we walked through the towering double doors.

"Of course, open your eyes and look around would ya? You're surrounded by my Penguin Army." A deep gravely voice replied.

"We know! She means is there anyone in here without feathers and a beak Moron!" Akane-Chan growled.

"Hold that tongue of yours brat! There's no one here but us penguins Akane, Anzu, and Hana." The voice snarled.

"You know our names?" I asked to the open air.

"I know more than that Mazaki Anzu, 5Ft 5, size ten sneaker. Kamikaze Akane 5Ft 6, size six sneaker."

"Hey! What about me!"

"Of course, who could forget the annoying Raito Hana."

I just pouted in reply.

The voice just continued. "I've got all your numbers in my report, and I'd say your numbers are up, because I'm about to put the freeze on you brats. HAHAHAHAHA!"

**-Akane's P.O.V.-**

'Wow an overused witty pun… HOW FREAKING ORIGINAL!'

"Alright, who are you anyway!"

"Don't tell me you forgot about our last meeting Mazaki."

The penguins in front of us began to scatter making a path up to an old table with a REALLY fat Penguin sitting there laughing at us.

'What the hell is this guy's problem?'

"I think I'd remember you." Anzu glared at the penguin.

"Look, things are never as they appear to be here, so when you met me earlier I looked a bit different."

"Huh?"

"Hm, give up? I'm one of the Big Five."

'WHAT! One of the five old geezers that worked for Kaiba's father! After how Yuki described them I would think they were dead!'

He just laughed again and sprang behind his table, bringing out a clip-board.

"The names Krump, former accountant of Kaiba Corp."

"So you did get the boot." I smirked.

Ugly penguin, now known as Krump, glared at me. Great, I made a new enemy.

"Wait, your disguising yourself as a Penguin?" Anzu asked incredulously.

"Yes, and I'll explain all that soon. But for starters, let's do a quick run through your numbers. According to my notes, there's a 100% chance that one of you brats are going to duel me."

'Yeah, like I didn't see that coming." I rolled my eyes.

"One of us…versus you?" Hana cocked her head to the side.

"Exactly, and whoever duels me has to go by my rules. Winner gets to leave while the loser is trapped here forever."

"Why you-!" Flower girl quickly placed a hand over my mouth before I could say anything more.

"Now then, let's get back to my calculations. Mazaki, Says here that you've dueled five times in your life, which only gives you a 1% of actually winning against me."

"Huh? What bout me and Hana?"

"You Kamikaze, have dueled more than 50 times, the same with Raito. So you two are not on my to duel list."

'I get it, he's choosing the one he deems as the weakest in Duel Monsters, that way it gives him an easier chance at winning.'

"It also says that the three of you put together have eaten 728 slices of pizza." The bird finishes.

"WHAT THE F*** STALKER MUCH!"

"Collecting facts and figures is my job, and you'd be surprised how much numbers can tell about a person life."

"Hey! Our lives are personal buddy!"

"I'm going to have to disagree, you see, we need to know everything about you brats so that we can become you."

"SAY WHAT?"

"My partners and I no longer have our own bodies, so we have to make do with you."

"So that's why he's a pretty penguin." Hana mumbled, as she held my arm tighter.

"Exactly, but enough of the chit-chat." Krump sprang out of his chair as the room around us suddenly changed to a barren glacial landscape. Both Hana and I were stuck on the sidelines surrounded by who knows how many penguins, while Anzu was stuck in the middle of the water, with Krump on the other side of her. Duel disks appeared on their left arms and rows of cards floated in front of them. After they chose their cards, Anzu played Dark Magician Girl as her deck master, while Krump was already Nightmare Penguin. Both duelists got into position.

"Duel!"

** Neko: Phew, this one should be slightly longer, hoped you like it. **

**Kaiba: I still don't see me.**

**Neko: -rolls eyes- You'll come in, just be patient. **

**Hana: Read and Review!**


End file.
